Changing Feelings
by Kurii
Summary: Bra loves Goten, but he thinks she is just one big nag.
1. Default Chapter

Okay! This is my first Fici! So please, be gentle! As written in the Summary, this Fic starts as a one sided GotenBra, but later on Goten finds a side in Bra which he had never seen before.

Italic Indicates Thoughts, Bold Italic indicates the inner Goten.

* * *

Chapter 1: One sided love

Ten years after Kid Buu's death, Goten is 17, and studies at Orange Star High School, where his brother Gohan studied.

Bra, the daughter of Vegeta, is studied there too.

-----First Day of School – The midday break-----

"HEY GOTEN!!!" Yelled a Light Blue haired girl. Goten recognized the voice immediately, it was Bra.

"Oh, hi, Bra." Said Goten while listening to his new Mp3 Player, which his mother bought him.

Bra sat on the bench next to Goten, and asked: "So, Goten, what are you doing tonight?" Smirking to him.

"Ahhh, actually, I am doing something! I need to go to a.. emm... a movie! Yeah, a movie." He tried to avoid her.

"Ohh, a movie? With who?" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Emm.. alone. Yeah, I'm going alone, and after that I'm going to a pub, and I will get back home at the morning, since it's Saturday tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't think my dad will allow me to be awake till the morning.. so, have fun, and don't stop thinking about meeeee!" she said, and then started leaping back to class.

_Finally, she is gone! What a nag! I can't even rest in the break!_

**BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG!**

_Oh damn, the break is over. Oh well, let's head to class!_

-----About an hour later-----

"So Class, as I said, the components of the pink "juice" you see here, are only...."

**BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

"Students! Your homework is page 174 in the workbook! Have a nice weekend!"

"I don't need no civil warrrrrrr!! No, no no way no way noooo!!!" whispered Goten a song from his CD while walking home. Suddenly he saw Bra looking for him, so he ran as fast as he could.

Luckily, he got home exactly on time, and Bra didn't see him.

----2 Days Later---

"G'morning, everybody!" said Goten loudly, right after he woke up.

"Hey, Goten! How's it goin'? " asked his older brother, Gohan.

"I'm fine, you know, hanging. How are you? You haven't been at home for some time. We've missed ya." Goten answered.

"yeah, I know. I had a business trip. I'm fine. I gotta go to work now though, so goodbye Goten, take good care of mom!"

"yeah, I will Gohan. Bye !"

As Goten went to school, he saw Bra (which noticed him, ofcourse ).

"HEY GOTEN! How is it going?" she asked, smiling. Again.

"Hey. I'm fine. And you?" he replied.

"I'm ok! How was your weekend? Did you have fun watching the movie?"

"Yeah, great fun."

"You are a bad liar, do you know that? She said angrily.

"W.. What?" He asked.

"Yes! I came to the Cinema on Friday, and you weren't there!" she looked to him straight in the eye, and he could notice a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ah, yeah, cause I was ... emm.. Watching a movie in another Cinema, a Cinema which is out of town."

"Yeah, right, Goten. You know, I once thought you're worth something, but now I see that you are just a big liar!" she turned around and started walking to the other direction.

_Wow! What just happened here? I never saw Bra crying. I never imagined she can cry!_

_**Cause you are a jerk! It's your fault, you know.**_

_Shut up!_

_**You shut up, because you are the one so stupid that hurts the people that care about him!**_

_Well then mr. "Einstein", why don't you tell me what to do?_

_**Hey listen kid, I'm only your inner self, not your father. But I would run after her and say I'm sorry.**_

_Yeah, you're right, that's probably what I should do! Thank, man!_

_**No problem, Kid!**_

_Hey, I'm no kid!_

_**You're wasting time, go stop her already!**_

_Oh, you're right._

Goten ran as fast as he can . he felt so bad after hurting Bra, and something in his heart changed. He just doesn't understand that yet.

* * *

YAY! Had fun? You might think this is LAME but don't blame me, it is only my first fan fic! The next chapter will be up in about... I dunno... if I'll get reviews I'll update! By the way, there are alot of a few hoursdayswhatever later thingies in this chapter, cause it's the first and all XD well, anyway, review me!


	2. Love comes!

Hi there! After a long time that I didn't write, I'm back.

I got only one review, but I'm still going to continue writing, for those who read but don't wanna review.

Well, here goes!

Italics indicates thoughts, Bold Italic indicated Inner Goten.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Bra, Wait!" screamed Goten, hoping that Bra will stop.

But Bra did not stop, she kept running, and got in to one of the diners around.

_How could I think that Goten was worth it? _She thought. _I should've figured that he will never like me. I'm so dumb._

She went out through the backdoor of the diner and went home crying.

"Hehe, you know mom, you don't have to be so..." Trunks said and stopped when he heard the door slamming and heard Bra running to her room, and slamming that door too.

"Emm, I'll go." He said, and started going up the stairs.

He went closed to the door and knocked.

"Bra? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, Trunks!" she replied, and trunks could hear a bit of shaking in her voice, she was crying.

"Come on, Bra. What happened? Tell me, I'm your brother."

"No! go away!"

"Alright, whatever you say."

As he went down the stairs he remembered that Bra really likes Goten.

_Aha! Goten! _He thought.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Goten's!" He said, opened the door, waved to them and left.

"Do you by any chance now what happened here?" asked Vegeta.

"Not a clue, but I'll go check on Bra." replied Bulma.

Trunks flew high in the sky, and then, when he reached Goten's house, he landed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a tall voice, probably Chi-Chi's.

"Emm, Trunks." Replied the purple-haired young man.

"Oh Trunks darling, come in, come in!" Chi-Chi opened the door and smiled to him.

"you are probably looking for Goten, are you? Well, he is in his room. But watch him, he's acting quite weird since he got home." Chi-Chi said.

"I'll just go to his room and speak to him." He replied.

"Whatever you say, my dear."

As Trunks went up the stairs he heard sounds of sad and slow music from Goten's room, which wasn't normal for Goten.

Trunks knocked on Goten's door and expected Goten to open the door, but he didn't, so Trunks just entered by himself.

"Goten! What's wrong? How come you don't hear Guns 'n' Roses any more?" He asked.

"Oh, Trunks! I.. I didn't hear you knocking. I'm sorry.." replied Goten.

"It's alright. By the way, do you know why my sister feels bad?" Said Trunks, and he looked quite serious.

"Ahh, b.. bad? Y.. your sister? I don't know. " Goten said and tried to avoid looking at Trunks.

"Come on Goten! I know she is mad because of you! Now, tell me what you did to her."

"Argh. Alright, I'll tell ya. I lied to her, but only because she nagged and annoyed me, I really didn't think it will make her cry or something! I.. I've never seen her crying, or unhappy. "

"YOU WHAT?!? Goten, she LOVES you, man! I'm not saying love her back, but at least respect her!"

"I KNOW! Trunks, I'm not stupid! I know she loves but I didn't love her, until..."

"until what? Are you saying that you're feelings have changed?!"

"Y... Yes! I started to feel something strong for her, something I didn't feel for a long time. I think it's love."

"WOOHOOO!!! Good, Goten! Now, if you really love her, go and say you're sorry"

"Alright! I'm going!"

after the Itty-bitty fight between the young half-sayians, they both flew to Capsule-Corp, to meet Bra.

As they got there, they opened the door strongly, and Goten went up the stairs after waving to Bulma and Vegeta.

He got to Bra's door and opened it, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He stood at the doorstep, breathing heavily.

"Bra, I.. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to." He said and started walking to her.

She stood up and looked straight at him.

"Bra. I love you." Goten said, walked right straight to her, held her cheek, and softly kissed her.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter is over. Fuzzy!

It's a nice one I think, so please review me. It's super-duper important.

Thanks Guys!!!


End file.
